Jessie: The Adult Version
by SuperLuxray
Summary: Jessie is a young woman with big dreams. So she moved to New York to get a great job until she's stuck with the Ross Family as a new nanny. So with crazy adventures, and a mind that will soon be broken. Jessie will have to adjust to the Ross kids' crazy antics or she'll choke the life out of them. Will she survive? Find out on Jessie: The Adult Version. Warning: Excessive language


Jessie: The Adult Version  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie. It belongs to Disney.

Warning: There are mature content in this fanfic, but not sexual content. Just excessive language and extreme violence in some episodes.

In New York City, where traffic are slow and the people are assholes. We go to a special taxi cab where Jessie, a young woman with big dreams, tells her story to a taxi driver, but it seems like he wasn't interested in what she's saying.

"So my dad, who is in the Marine Corps, practically blow his top off when I told him 'I'm going to New York to get cash, get a great job, and suck some dick.'" Jessie said. "Anywhere I can I find a great job?"

The taxi driver was silent, and closed the window to shut her up.

Jessie replied, "Damn, someone needs alone time all to himself." The Taxi driver aggressively turned right, which made her spilled her latte.

"Wait, my wallet is gone. Someone stole that shit from me." She kindly said to the driver, "I don't suppose I can pay you in lipstick and breath mint."

The driver stopped abruptly, which made Jessie thrown to the window.

Then, Jessie said, "It's wintergreen."

Jessie got thrown out by the taxi driver and threw her purse on the ground too. "The fuck's your problem man!" He then threw him suitcase out of the taxi cab. "Haha, miss me BIATCH!" She insulted but then he threw the cup at her head.

She had enough and said, "OH HELL NAW!" She went all MLG and stops the car with her foot, rips open the taxi, aggressively grabs the man out of cab and uppercut his jaw. He was sent flying until he crashed on top of the cab, destroying it. The bellhop and the little girl was amazed, and they approached her with excitement.

"Damn girl!" The bellhop said, "You must have a really bad temper"

Jessie replied, "Let's just say that after training in the Marine Corps and being abused by my father at such a young age, it tends to turn you all badass and such."

"I'm Tony." The bellhop introduced himself. She replied back, "I'm Jessie."

"Then I'm guessing this is yours" The little girl shows the young woman's bra. "THank you, sweetie. That's just my slingshot." Jessie said, trying now to imitate a slingshot using her bra.

"That bitch don't know that it's a bra." The little girl said while laughing. Jessie can't believe what she had heard and said, "What did you said?"

"I said BItch, you don't know that's a bra. Are you dumb as shit?" The girl answered with such sass.

Jessie must have think she was going insane. "Okay, either I must took drugs, or that girl got problems."

Suddenly, a woman just ran out of the hotel, hysterically and pushed the three people out of her way.

The girl said, "Bye Nanny...whatever your name was. I don't fucking know." She whispered that last part under her breath." "So Jessie, wanna be our new nanny?"

"Sorry Sweetie," She answered. "But I didn't came from Texas to become a babysitter. I came to rule New York by its ass, where it's the city of big dreams and big dicks!"

The little girl laughed but complained, "BItch please, the only thing's in this city are assholes trying to sell you cheap that costs like a hundred dollars, men that are obviously cheaters that want to bang women 24/7, celebrities that so full of themselves, they can't tell viginas or dicks under their legs. Then there's people that won't SHUT THE FUCK ABOUT THE DAMN WEATHER! But I digress."

Jessie looked at her like she was damn crazy. The girl continued, "Until then I want grilled cheese cutout triangles and my tutu's starch, cause if I don't then we're gonna have problem." She finished with a glare but changes her expression and grabs Jessie's hand which leds to Jessie grabbing her purse and suitcase.

The two ladies arrived at the penthouse with Jessie having her jaw dropped at the sight of the glorious penthouse.

"Holy shit!" She gawked, "This is like the astrodome." Then she looked at the couch with a blanket. "Why is there bed furniture?"

Then the Girl told the Butler, "Hey Bertram, I found a nanny on the streets. Can we keep her?" He answered, "As long as she don't shit on the floor, that's fine with me."

Feeling confused, Jessie asked Bertram, "Aren't you gonna ask me some questions?"

"Do you shit on the floor?"

"No."

"Then go fuck yourself." Bertram told off without a fuck to give, leaving Jessie feeling somewhat hurt. "Wait here, the parents will be here to interview you." He proceeds to go to the kitchen.

"Well this is great! I get to live in a penthouse and with a sweet, but mouthful girl."

A scream can be heard, which leads to the introduction of Emma, Luke, and Ravi. It turns out they were chasing Luke from the Terrace.

"Luke, give me my moon, I need it for my science project!" Emma yelled at him.

Luke answered, "I'll give you a moon, actually two moons. DEEZ NUTS!" Then Emma pushed Luke onto Jessie's waist and moved to the end of the couch.

The two kids gets on the couch and hurts Jessie's waist during the process to get Luke.

"Please tell me these kids are at the wrong apartment, because just saying." Jessie said.

Zuri introduced them, "These are my brothers and sister. Emma, Luke, and Ravi."

Bertram, appeared out of nowhere, said "Or I would like to call them the Nanny killers."

Ravi tried to make peace with the two conflicting siblings. "Luke, Emma please, violence is never the answer."

Emma didn't give a damn and smack Ravi with a pillow. Ravi however, have enough of their shit and replied, "Oh Hell naw! Then I'll strike your ass like a jaguar on a snake!" Then he jumped on Emma and pulled her hair while hitting her in the face as she fell to the floor and Luke joined in too.

Then Jessie looked at Zuri and the girl said, "I'm the good child." Then changes her mood, "Make me brownies bitch."

Jessie looked at Zuri with confused expressions and focused on calming the kids down. She started by attempting to pull Luke. "RELEASE, RELEASE, RELEASE! RELEASE YOU BITCHES!" Jessie screamed but then added, "It worked with the dogs." She finally pulled Luke out of Emma and threw him to the couch.

Now he started looking at Jessie and tried to flirt with her "Well hellooo, good looking! And you are?"

"Your nanny, you little shit." Jessie replied as Emma hit Luke in the face with the pillow. Jessie, trying to process what the fuck's going on, asked Zuri. "Do these guys fight like this in front of your parents?"

"Sometimes, but they're never stay long to notice it." She answered right on time as the elevator opened to see these two parents kissing each other on the mouth.

The kids saw them with excitement in their eyes and yelled, "Mom! Dad!" As they hug them with care.

The young woman saw this and told Bertram. "It's that Morgan and Christina Ross. The Famous yet imaginative Movie Director and the Divalicious and Mischivous Fashion Designer."

"No they're pornstars."

"Hey guys we missed you so much," Christina said

"And we brought presents!" The father announced as he brought presents for the children. The kids cheered at the sight of presents but Jessie is cheering too but Bertram interrupted her.

"Not you bitch, this ain't Oprah." He blantly said.

Zuri grabbed Jessie and annouced, "This is Jessie, and I want her to be our new nanny."

"So do I!" sang Luke, knowing that he want to tap dat ass as soon as possible, making Morgan slightly confused.

"Nanny K quit." Christina awed, looking surprised. "What did she say before she left?"

"I think she said," Emma said, then proceeded to imitate the nanny, "Y'all are disrespectful kids that needs an ass-whooping. Buh-bye!"

"Then she screamed, 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'" Zuri finished.

Changing the subject, Morgan announced, "Wanna see the present George Lucas gave me?!"

Zuri, Luke, and Ravi said, "HELL YEAH!"

He rummaged in his suitcase and showed the kids a lightsaber. When he turns it on, the lightsaber lights up purple, and it awed the kids.

Jessie, feeling that the lightsaber might be real, asked, "Is it a prop?"

Morgan answered with a scoff, "Of course, it is. I might, it's not like it can do anything." As soon as he said that, he cut a piece of the chair which made the family shocked. He turned and looked at his kids and said with a smile in his face, "HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AMAZING AS HELL!"

Zuri spoke, "Damn!"

Luke said, "HOLY DAMN THAT IT A PIECE OF DARTH VADER'S BADASSNESS!"

Ravi suddenly expressed, "I JUST SHIT MY PANTS!"

Their father catches Zuri and Ravi and proceeds to play some games with them while Christina then proceeded to catch up with Emma. "So Emma, how's your science project coming along. And I don't care what the others say, I loved your glitter volcano."

"It's coming along well, and this time I'm bringing a clipboard, so that can make me super sciency!" Emma happily told her mother.

Jessie stated, "She's going to be a-" Bertram rephrased her statement, "Rich snobby bitch-ass daughter who is dumb as shit is what you were trying to say."

Christina turned around with a dark expression on her face and asked in a calm manner, "What the fuck did you say?"

"Uhhhhhhhh?" Jessie uttered, "Bertram said it, not me!"

Bertram stated in the meanest way possible, "I said your daughter is a rich snobby bitch-ass daugh-"

Suddenly, Bertram is stuck inside of the oven. Meanwhile, Christina and Jessie are at a kitchen, having her interview.

Worried about him, Jessie asked in a kind manner, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh he's fine. He's like this all the time." Christina answered

Christina reported, "Our security said that you're a straight A student, a universal blood donor (which is great for our kids), and you have a squeaky clean record. Oh, except for in 3rd Grade, you went to the bathroom without a hall pass!"

"If you tasted that cafeteria food, you'll understand." Jessie said, trying to change Christina's opinion about her. "Armadillo doesn't go through my stomach, so I had to go to the bathroom to do my business if you know what I mean."

Suddenly, Ms. Ross took Jessie's hands and stared at her intensely which creeped Jessie out, so she asked, "What the fuck you're doing?"

"I'm just getting a read on you, that or slapping my name to sunglasses or cat food." Christina said so Jessie agrees to that.

Christina smiles and finally told Jessie, "Congratulations, you got the job!"

"Really?!" uttered Jessie as she hugged Christina until Luke came and asked, "Mommy! Can I date the new nanny?!"

Christina thought about and said, "Let's see. Uh, hell no." She left the kitchen which left Luke and Jessie.

So Luke sits on the table and stated, "Well, ours will be a forbidden love."

Jessie bended down and said, "Starting now. Buh-bye." She left the kitchen, leaving Luke disappointed but doesn't give up to capture her love.

So Jessie begins her job but doing that, her life will change forever in the next episode of Jessie: The Adult Version. Will Jessie handle her job as a nanny? Will Emma stop being a prissy little bitch? Will Ravi ever get adjusted into his new life in the USA? Will Zuri get more messed up and bat-shit crazy later on? Will Luke get to tap dat ass?! And Bertram...who gives a fuck about Bertram?!

"Hey fuck you, I worked hard on this!"

Then find out next week on Jessie: The Adult Version!  
Episode 1: New York, New Nanny Part 2!


End file.
